


Bubbles and Bon Bons

by punkyredhead



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 12:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14136480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkyredhead/pseuds/punkyredhead
Summary: After a long day at work all Hermione wanted was a long hot bubble bath. Instead she got a water logged wizard in her lap.





	Bubbles and Bon Bons

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of the characters mentioned.
> 
> Shout out to Kayli my beta for being extremely helpful! 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it!

Today had been a day from hell, Hermione hasn't felt this beat since... well she can't remember a time other than the Battle that drained her and that was just different. Her job at the Ministry being a liaison between the Aurors and the Muggle police could be trying. Today was a whole new level, all she wanted was wine and a bubble bath. She closed her Floo network and locked down her wards, no one was going to bother her.

Sinking down into the hot water, the bubbles rose to almost spilling levels. Her little bath pillow was just at the right angle and the red wine was just so sweet. She could feel the stress of the day melting away. Lifting her wand to summon her snack she left in the kitchen. Just as she was finishing her thought, an all mighty crash and a swearing wizard had joined her in the tub.

"What the hell!" Shoving the soggy man away from her as she scrambled back against the rear of the tub. "Who are you and how did you get in here?" Prodding the floundering wizard in the back and he tried to get traction on anything to stop slipping.

Holding his hands up as the universal sign of surrender, he finally dropped his head in frustration after the third attempt to get up. "I'm not sure what happened but I would appreciate if you'd stop poking me." Pushing his hair back as it fell out of the ponytail he had it in, "I'll sit here while you get your robe or something, then I'll be out of your hair."

"Don't tell me what to do." Had she not been in the tub she might have stomped her foot; why do wizards think they have the right to tell her what to do? Something about his tone sounded familiar. Growling at him. "Maybe I'll tie you up and just toss you in the Floo, destination the Aurors office. I'm sure they'd lock you up for the night for me."

He stiffened at the mention of the Aurors and then sat quietly for a moment. "Mina? Is that you?"

"Don't call me that! How do you know that name?" Viktor had called her that at Hogwarts, he was not a fan of Mione but liked having a pet name for her. Poking him in the shoulder with her wand.

"Mina, I know it is you. Stop poking me with your wand and please get your robe." They had kept in contact for a few years after the Battle but then they lost that with each other. They kept missing chances to speak with each other at the Ministry events he attended. He always lost his nerve to owl her after seeing her and not getting a chance to talk with her. Why of all places did he have to land here? He listened to the sloshing of the water as she got out and, hopefully, got her robe.

"Turn around slowly! I have my wand and will not be afraid to stun you!" How dare this oaf try and pretend to be Viktor. He is much too broad to be him and his hair much too long! Watching as he turned on his knees to face her, he raised his face to look at her. Oh merciful Merlin it is Viktor, who else could it be! "Viktor!" 

"I tried to tell you Mina but no." Pointing his finger at her, "you kept poking and poking and not listening." Trying to unlace his robe because it was heavy and hard to move in. "You always have to have the last word." The water logged robe strings would not budge getting frustrated, "Damn it!"

Smacking his hands away from the cords, "Here." As she helped him untie them and she slips the robe off his shoulders. "I'm sorry Viktor but out of those that could have crashed through my wards you were not who I expected." Pushing his hair out of his face, "Look at all this hair," pulling it through her fingers it is now well past his shoulders. "And aren't you the rebel, you've pierced your ears?"

Stilling her hands in his, "As much as I enjoy being in your tub, do you mind if I get out and we continue this conversation on dry land?" Kissing her hand, he decided he wasn't going to squander this chance. He lost contact with her once and refused to lose his chance now. 

Hermione blushed slightly due to her original reaction to him crashing in and now to his gentlemanly actions. "Sure, just let me get you a towel because I remember you are not a fan of drying spells and I'll get you a pair of lounge pants you can transfigure to your size." Smiling as she boldly kissed his cheek and turned to exit the bathroom. She can't believe how gorgeous he looks. Long hair, he's grown a beard and earrings definitely not the same young man she knew. 

Viktor looked around the bathroom at the mess of water and bubble everywhere. He also looked, sadly, at his broken broom, he had apparited while on his broom numerous times before and now couldn’t figure out what went wrong this time. He had been thinking about Hermione earlier in the day but not at the moment when he was flying. His grandma used to say karma happened when it was most needed so maybe this was finally his moment. 

"Viktor?" And the door cracked back open with Mina peeking through, "Here is an extra towel and a pair of bottoms and a t-shirt for you to use." Setting both down on her counter, she asked "Have you eaten? We could have dinner and catch up?" A hopeful look glimmered in her eyes, "Unless of course you have a girlfriend or wife waiting on you?"

"No Mina, neither of them. Girls could never live up to..." Keeping his eyes fixed on hers, he wanted to say more but how could he.

Did he mean her? Deciding to use this time to her advantage "Well then, I'll figure something out. Take your time. If you want to shower, feel free too. You look as though you had been at practice." Closing the doors behind her, he could hear her walking away and talking to herself. 

Looking around and down at himself, a shower would be good. Stepping into the separate shower that she had, he tried to make it quick. He needed to find out if she's seeing anyone, based on her response he didn't think so but he wasn't taking any chances. 

Finishing up, he dried off and transfigured the clothes she gave him to fit his larger frame. Then he proceeded in cleaning up the bathroom, drying the floor and scourgifying the tub. He hung his wet uniform over her shower door as she was right, he didn't like using drying charms. They made the clothes rough and stiff. 

Walking out into what must be her room, he was greeted by deep grey walls and dark hardwood floors. Deep purple bedding with dark window hangings, it was a dark room but he found that he liked it. He found it odd though there was no bookshelves in the room. There was one book on her bedside table but otherwise it seemed like this was her room to relax. 

Walking down a short hallway to where the kitchen was, he could hear her accepting some take away from someone at the door. He began filling two wine glasses from a bottle sitting on the table. "Ah, I see you found me." Turning towards her voice and taking in the sight of her. She dressed while he was in the shower, an oversized Hogwarts sweatshirt and grey leggings and her hair trying to escape the bun on top of her head. She could get used to him being in her kitchen, he looks like he belongs here. 

"That I did Mina," leaning in to press a lingering kiss to her cheek. "Thank you for ordering dinner. It smells delicious." Taking the parcel from her hands and setting it down on the table. He pulled her into a firm hug, "I hope I'm not too forward with saying, I've missed you."

"I've always been an owl or Floo call away Viktor," returning his hug enjoying his scent, it was sea air, leather and well, Viktor. "I've missed you as well." She never admitted to anyone other than Ginny just how much she had liked and then missed the quiet young man she met in the library. There was just something him that calmed her when they were together and she missed that. She missed that he treated her like a precious jewel, something to be cherished. "Come let's eat and figure out how you crash landed in my lap."

Sitting across from her at her small kitchen table and watching her as she dishes up food, "I honestly don't know what happened today. I admit I had been thinking about you today but at the time I crashed into you I was apparating and I have done that hundreds of times while flying. Never landed anywhere but where expected before, although I'm not complaining today."

"Viktor you shouldn't do that while flying, you know better." Shaking her finger playfully at him, she was serious but she knew he was a young man. He was so sure of himself and his indestructibility, she always adored he was so sure of himself but she worries. "I would have appreciated some time to preparing myself for your visit."

"What have you been up to Mina?" Wanting to know more about her personal life, "You know I have no one waiting at home. Anyone special in your life?"

"I seem to have an imagine in my mind that others always fall short of." Sipping her wine, he is even more handsome than the last time she saw him. "You see I fell in love at an early age and didn't know what it was. Not really. A young, handsome, brooding school boy took me to a ball and I shouldn't have taken him for granted."

"And this young man, if you met him today, would you accept his invitation to accompany him to another ball?"

"Of course," she answered without a second thought, "Anytime."

"If you're serious, I do have an event for our team in three weeks. I normally attend by myself but I would love to take you." Wiping his mouth and continuing, "I know you are not the same young witch I met in the library at Hogwarts just as I am no longer the same teenage boy who worried about saying the wrong thing. I would like the chance to learn who Hermione Granger, Ministry Liaison is and if we still have so much in common." 

"I would like that as well," Hermione spoke, reaching across and squeezing his hand, "I always kicked myself that we stopping corresponding and I am happy for this chance." Picking her fork back up again "Will you be wearing your dashing red robes again? So I can pick out something complementary?"

"You can pick out anything you'd like, I will compliment you." The silence they fell into was comfortable and as they finished up dinner, "I would like to see you before then if you are available? I am only in practice now so I have the time if you do."

"I have a dinner with Ginny, Harry, Ron and Luna on Friday if you want to jump right in?" Smiling at his surprise, "I was serious when I said I missed you and I can't see you having changed so much that this isn't a start to something long term, unless you have concerns?"

He stood and walked over to her and pulled her out of her chair and wrapped her up a big hug. She wrapped her arms around him holding him close. "No concerns, I didn't want to scare you off by saying the same thing." Lowering his head to hers, keeping eye contact to pull away if she seemed scared. Pressing his lips to hers, he wasn't sure who sighed but it felt like a piece of his puzzle was coming together. "There will be growing pains but Mina you have had my heart for a long time."

Pulling his head back down to meet hers, she tried to pour all of her emotions into this one kiss. Only breaking it off when they both needed to breathe, "I look forward to those growing pains Viktor." Smiling and pressing her face into his neck, they stood like that for some time. "I don't want to see you go but it's getting late and I don't want to rush into anything more physical too soon."

"No worries Mina, I understand." Separating from her and kissing her softly, "Let me go get my clothes and I'll use your floo." Watching him walk down the hallway, she couldn't help the giddy feeling she had, what a great way to end a horrible day.


End file.
